


they were basically dating anyway

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Steve and Tony are best friends on the verge of becoming more when Steve asks for help finding Bucky. Tony is the one to bring him to the tower and he and Bucky get along amazingly well. Tony also starts to have feelings for Bucky and is confused about what to do. Steve and Bucky both realize they have feelings for Tony and want to work something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they were basically dating anyway

When Steve’s apartment was destroyed, he moved back into the Tower - and into Tony’s bed, which the futurist thought was more important, even if Steve did throw a pillow at him for saying so. “It makes it look bad.” He’d protested, bright with a flush that Tony loved to cause. “There’s nothin’ wrong with two fellas sharing a bed for…that but we’re not and you shouldn’t imply otherwise.” 

Tony had snorted, giving him a look that implied they were basically dating anyways. Steve had flushed brightly but shaken his head. That’d be the last time they’d spoken for a few weeks; Tony didn’t blame Steve, even if it hurt a little. When Steve got in touch with him again, it was to plead for help that Tony couldn’t believe Steve would ever think he would refuse.

Bringing Bucky in should have been hard but even if Steve wasn’t willing to hurt the man, Tony was more than willing to protect his almost-lover in whatever way was necessary, even if Steve wouldn’t approve of the methods.

Once Bucky is contained, it takes almost eight months to weed the last traces of the Winter Soldier from his mind; during that time, Tony had grown closer to him, had come to understand his pain, had even forgiven him for any pain he’d unknowingly caused Tony, Steve, and the Avengers. Howard isn’t mentioned because it’s too raw for both of them.

When Steve begins to distance himself from Tony, the futurist thinks he did something wrong; he doesn’t expect to be told that Steve feels bad that he still cares about Bucky when he’s with Tony. It takes more than a couple of awkward talks for the trio to come to an understanding; when the three of them curl up together, though, it feels like home. And if all three of them sometimes wake the others up with nightmares, the others understand.


End file.
